


Stressed

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Porn, Smut, Stress Relief, aloe vera lube to be exact, cowboy position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: As trials continue to go poorly, Bill is starting to feel the stress of it all. His dear old pal Ace, however, has a few ideas to relieve the tension.This was a commissioned piece.





	1. Stressed Part 1

Trials became a blur after a while. You would go through a hundred of them in what felt like years and mere minutes all at once. There were days I didn’t know if I’d been sawed in half with a maniac wielding a chainsaw or gutted by a woman who looked like she was made outta mud. Those details got lost in the fog, just like us. In the end, it didn’t matter cause we all ended up in the same place. 

I always had a knack for not lettin’ it get to me. The others found the strange rituals of the trials morbid. Me? It ain’t any worse than some of the shit I’d seen before. Watch a man eat his fellow human bein’ and you start to not care so much about what is good an holy. 

Ace was like me in that regard too, though it wasn’t for the same reasons. He hadn’t been desensitized by war or unnatural disasters. He hadn’t seen a man turn into a monster before and rip the face off some innocent civilian. Ace was simply a carefree spirit. Nothin’ got under his skin. It was somethin’ I admired him for. I wished I didn’t take is so hard when the others died, though I tried to never show it. The others called him a wild card. I called him my best friend. 

The cold wind at Ormond didn’t help the shiver that traveled down my spine as I heard a familiar scream. I did whatever I could to protect Laurie, but it hadn’t been enough to stave off the thing that hunted us. It was tall and humanoid, with skin like gray bark and a growl that sounded anythin’ other than human. It shimmered through the grass, invisible until it’s deathly bell announced it’s arrival. 

Ace soon came limpin’ over to the gen I was on, whinin’ as he tried to stop the bleeding from his gut. He’d made one final attempt to get the killer off Laurie’s back, unlike Jake Park, who simply avoided all of us durin’ the heat of a trial. I’m sure she appreciated the attempt Ace had made, even if it was in vain. 

I, too, had a few injuries of my own but I didn’t bother patchin’ them up with the kit. No point in wastin’ time when each second meant someone was closer to dyin’. 

Eventually, though, we were joined by the other member of our group. At first, Jake didn’t seem too keen to come near us. I saw him wanderin’ by some trees near the lodge. Judgin’ from the big gash down his arm, he wasn’t in any good shape either. This time, however, I didn’t give a shit. 

Any other day, I didn’t care about Jake’s disinterest in helpin’ the team. He was a solitary fella with an affinity for disappearin’ when shit hit the fan. This time, though, I felt the blood in my veins boil. I didn’t die and end up in this hell just to be stuck with a bunch of selfish assholes. 

The reason Laurie died in the first place was because Jake was too much of a coward to go in and save her. 

It would have been in his best interest to stay away from me. I needed some time to cool off. Of course, things didn’t play out like that. He dragged himself over to our gen, whinin’ so loudly I thought the killer could hear him from a mile away. 

“Let’s heal up,” he said to both of us, gritting his teeth through the pain. Ace stood, more than willing’ to get his gut patched up after all that bleedin’. Good for him, I supposed, but there was no way in hell I was lettin’ that little bastard touch me. I stuck to the gen, not even lookin’ up at ‘em as they healed. When they were done, they both looked at me expectantly. 

“Let me heal you,” he said. I kept workin’. “Bill?” 

“I ain’t needin’ healin’. Do the damn gen if you want to be useful,” I snapped, my voice gruffer than it had been in a long while. The pool of blood at my feet implied otherwise and I was aware that each second was gettin’ harder to breathe, but I wasn’t goin’ to let him know any of that. 

Ace watched us quietly, his eyes mostly focused on me. There were times when neither of us needed to speak to know what the other was thinkin’. He knew what was going through my head just as well as I could tell how concerned he was about the two of us. When Jake set a hand on my shoulder, Ace could see the fire flare up in my eyes. 

“This would be a whole lot easier if you’d just let me--” 

“You sure as fuck didn’t mind lettin’ Laurie bleed out,” I snapped, lookin’ up at him. All it took was a second to glance away from the wires in my hands. The generator blew up beneath my fingers, releasing sparks in the air. “God damn it,” I hissed, flinchin’ at the sound. 

“Jake, go get another gen done. I’ll patch up Bill,” Ace said as soon as Jake opened his mouth. He wasn’t going to let the boy say somethin’ that would get him punched. All for the best, as I was ready for a fight. I shook my head as he walked away.    
“The generator has a long time to go on it. Let me get some gauze on those cuts, okay?” Ace said, his voice so much less gratin’ on my nerves than Jake’s. I half considered stayin’ on the gen -- my pride gettin’ in the way of my health, as always -- before I finally let him lead me away to some broken down brick walls by the edge of the lodge grounds. 

He pulled some bandages out of his pocket-- thin but worked in a pinch. I didn’t ask where he’d got ‘em. Knowin’ Ace, the son of a bitch probably pulled them right out of thin air. 

We’d nursed each other back to health plenty of times so it didn’t surprise me that there wasn’t any hesitation as he lifted up my shirt. He examined the wound a moment, watchin’ my face as his fingers grazed the skin around it. I didn’t wince even though it hurt like hell. 

“This is pretty bad,” he assessed as he started wrapping the gauze around my stomach. 

“Eh, I’ve had worse,” I said, shruggin’ it off. 

His fingers brushed up my back with a light motion that made my skin tingle. “You’re so tense,” he finally said, rubbin’ a hand against my bare shoulder. “I can feel it in your muscles when you stand. Relax.”

Ace had always been touchy, though nothin’ quite like this. The feelin’ was pleasant though, so I let him keep doin’ it. I tried to let my muscles relax, surprised at how tight I’d been. They loosened under his touch, turnin’ from stone to soft skin once again. He had finished up with the bandage moments ago but didn’t seem interested in let go of me just yet. It didn’t shock me that I liked his touch a little more than I should. I’d known for quite some time that my interests in Ace lied somewhere beyond the line of companionship. Still, he wasn’t usually so touchy with me and found myself torn between wantin’ to ask him why it was happenin’ and not wantin’ it to stop. 

“You’ve been stressed lately,” he said, keepin’ his voice casual as he leaned into me. “I could tell with the way you talked to Jake. If you want, I can help you relieve some of that tension.” His hand trailed away from the bandage as he spoke, down my stomach and past my waist. My eyes widened as he cupped my crotch, tight enough to make a heat form at the pit of my stomach. Sure, Ace had made a few sexual comments here and there, but I never took it seriously. Maybe I should have, considerin’ his hand was gropin’ my dick. 

“Uh, Ace,” I said with a flustered voice. “This ain’t the place for that. We’re goin’ to get ourselves killed.” 

He tilted his head, a sly smile across his lips I’d seen a hundred times before. His mischief usually amused and irritated me, but at that moment it only made me curious. “You haven’t told me you don’t want too,” he said with that same casual voice. The palm of his hand rubbed down on my dick, makin’ it grow into a half chub. “Do you want me to stop?” 

I swallowed. There were a dozen thoughts racin’ through my head, each one quietin’ down as I focused on the pressure of his hand. He didn’t push it but he didn’t retreat either. It became evident he was waitin’ on me to give the go ahead. 

It felt dirty to ask for somethin’ like that, but then again… I was never one to care about that shit. “Ah, fuck, I ain’t ever done this before Ace,” I admitted. I didn’t add on the bit how I hadn’t fucked anyone in decades, but I certainly knew I was inexperienced compared to him. I felt my cheeks flush red at the thought of all the conquests he’d bragged about. He brushed his other hand against my face, bringin’ us closer than we’d ever been before. That sort of sealed the deal right then and there for me. His smell, his warm eyes, his damn smile: I couldn’t say no. “Do it,” I said, barely recognizin’ the sound of my own voice. 

He pushed me against a brick wall and pressed a tender kiss against my lips. His lips were softer than I ever expected them to be. It almost made me ashamed to think I’d fantasized of kissin’ him before. My own hands moved through his hair like we’d done this a hundred times before. I loved it. I loved the way his body melted into mine. I loved feelin’ his dick press into my thigh as I wrapped my arm around him and squeezed him closer. His lips trailed down my jaw and to my neck. His teeth nipped at me until I opened my mouth in protest. 

“Ace,” I hissed, irritated with how he toyed with me. “What about the trial? What if that freak shows up?” 

His slender finger pressed against my lips. “Relax,” he sighed, his face flushed red with lust. “Jake is a good boy. He’ll do the gens. You let me handle everything, okay? This is all about making you feel good.”

I felt his fingers rustling with the zipper of my pants before I heard the metal pull apart. He undid the button, eager to pull them down and get down to business. The cold air nipped at my thighs and dick, enough to make me rethink the whole plan. Then he started strokin’ me and my whole mind went blank. Warmth flooded down, hardenin’ in his hands in a few minutes. I was lucky enough to not worry about the struggle to get it up for once. Ace’s teasin’ would have killed the mood immediately.  The palm of his hand rubbed the tip of my dick, makin’ me moan into his mouth loud enough to be dangerous. He gave that shit eatin’ grin, workin’ up the pace to force another sound out of me.    


“Bastard,” I hissed before he slid his tongue against mine. There was a hunger to the movement that made my head feel like it was spinnin’. He pushed against me and I thrust back like it was instinct. He had me wrapped around his fingers and he damn well knew it. 

Of course, just when I thought I knew how it was goin’ down, he threw me for another loop. Ace never liked to stay the same for long. He pulled a small bottle out of his jacket pocket. The label was a brand I’d come to recognize as some high-quality Aloe Vera gel. Some of the nicer medkits we found had the bottles in there to help relieve pain. I eyed it with suspicion as he squeezed a heap into his hand. 

“What, you didn’t think I was only going to use my hand, did you?” He asked with a smirk. He warmed the gel up with his hands while giving me a head nod. “I’m going to give you the ride of your life.”

“You want me to lay down in the snow?” I asked, raisin’ an eyebrow. He was outta his damn mind if he thought I’d go for that. Ain’t no way I was goin’ to freeze my ass off for whatever he planned to do. 

He rolled his eyes at me like I was the one actin’ nuts. “Give me a minute,” he said as he rolled the heap of gel on my dick, sendin’ waves of warm pleasure through my dick and down my legs. 

My head fell back on instinct, hard enough to hit the brick wall behind me. “Fuck,” I huffed, lovin’ the way his hands worked the gel all over me. I coulda fucked his hands just like that and been content. When most of the gel was on me, he wiped the residue on his jeans and tossed a jacket on the ground. 

“Lie on that,” he ordered. I wasn’t so sure I liked bein’ pushed around so much by him, but after the thorough handy he’d given me, I was fine lettin’ him call the shots just this once. I made a mental note that if there was ever a next time, I’d show him who really was in charge. 

By the time I’d settled down on the jacket, he’d gotten his pants off and tossed them over the window ledge of the brick wall. I couldn’t help but admire the way his dick twitched as he hovered over me. I’d never let a man top me like that, but somehow with Ace, it felt natural. I grabbed him by the waist, helpin’ get his balance as he settled on top of me. It was strange, lettin’ someone take that kind of control over me, but I didn’t hate it.

He guided my dick into his entrance, lettin’ it go in real slow. Nearly took my breath away, feelin’ the tightness swallow me up like that. I’d never tell him it, but it was actually a relief to just sit back and let him have his way with me. He built up a rhythm, movin’ up and down on me with a smoothness that was maddenin’. All the tension that had built up in the past few months melted away with each bounce of his hips until all that was left was me, him, and pleasure. 

“God, Bill, if I knew you would feel this good, I would have suggested we do this sooner,” Ace gasped. There were goosebumps forming around the tops of his legs but he didn’t seem to notice the cold. Far from it, his face flushed redder than the tip of my dick and he picked up speed. I reached over to touch his, but he swatted my hand away. “Nuh uh,” he wiggled his finger at me. “Don’t worry about my needs. This is all about you.” 

As if to drive the message home, he started picking up the pace. My mouth parted and a slight grunt blew out with every movement. I had to clench my teeth just to keep myself from gettin’ too loud. When even that wasn’t enough, Ace covered my mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. 

I was gettin’ close. Too close. Things were buildin’ up too quickly. My hips jutted up, tryin’ to claim as much of him before I spilled over and lost the chance. He stifled a moan, watchin’ the desperate look in my eye as I pushed up into him again. 

“Next time I want you to show me just how hard you can plow into me,” Ace’s voice sounded like music to my ears. I could almost imagine bending him over some fallen tree in the woods and fuckin’ him so hard the others would hear him scream my name. That fantasy, and the sudden tightness that squeezed my dick the third time I jutted up, was enough to make me lose it. I came so hard I thought I was seein’ stars. 

My head lulled back against the ground. I didn’t have the strength to look up at him. He panted on top of me, the rhythm of his hips milking every last drop out of me. He stood up on uncertain legs, letting me slip out with a gush of cum. 

“You didn’t finish,” I frowned, looking at the still twitchin’ hard-on he had as he started to get dressed. 

He rolled his eyes at me. “We can do something about that later.” He started to help me pull my pants up but tilted his head when he saw some cum that had spilled onto my thigh. With deliberately slow movement, he wiped it up with his finger and licked the cum off. “Maybe next time you won’t finish in five minutes, old man,” he said with a teasing voice. 

I shot him a glare as he helped me stand up, but it didn’t look too threatenin’ with the blush that reddened my cheeks. Son of a bitch wouldn’t ever let that go. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see how long you last when I have my way with you later,” I said, pinchin’ his ass hard enough to hurt. The bulge in his pants prodded forward, diggin’ into my thigh. My mind lingered on the word we and what it meant. I had a feelin’ Ace wasn’t goin’ to let me feel stressed ever again. 


	2. Stressed 2, The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets his revenge on Ace.

I didn’t know how the bastard had convinced me to do it. There had been a flutter of his eyes, some tongue-in-cheek sass that made me want to fuck his lights out. Suddenly we were away from the campfire and in the woods, gropin’ at each other like we were hormonal teens again. I’d thrown my jacket over a tree stump, and the next thing I knew he was bent over it, his pants pulled all the way down to his ankles. 

It was takin’ all my willpower not to be a quick shot this second time around. As soon as that cool gel coated my dick I knew it would be an uphill battle. I slid it into the ass he loved to taunt and relished the warm feelin’ around my head and shaft. The obscene thoughts floatin’ around my head were enough to make me was to cum right then and there.

He clenched around my dick, his head lollin’ to the side. “Is this really as hard as you can go, old man?” He asked. I couldn’t help the thought of shovin’ my dick in his mouth to shut him up. That was a mistake, however, because then all I could think about was his tongue swishin’ against me and-- 

I grunted, thrustin’ into him again with a steady pace, this time hittin’ deeper than before. I couldn’t cum yet. Not until I’d thoroughly fucked him in the way he deserved. 

A low whine escaped Ace’s lips. His back arched slightly. I grabbed his hair and tugged a little, knowin’ he’d mentioned to me before that he loved gettin’ his hair pulled. “Ah-” he gasped, clenchin’ and ripplin’ around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. 

So close. Too close. 

“If you need to cum, you can. I won’t be too disappointed.” Ace’s voice cut through the haze of lust in my mind. I opened my eyes. My rhythm slowed as I worked on gaining my composure again. I tried a new angle, watchin’ Ace’s response as I aimed to hit the right spot. A groan escaped his lips after a few seconds. I pulled out and slowly glided in, hittin’ it again. He shivered as his head went limper in my hand.  _ That’s the spot.  _

I started picking up the pace, tryin’ to hit it every time I could. Ace melted in my hands, moanin’ and bitin’ his lip until he was a whimperin’ mess. The whole scene was unbearably sexy, but it had gotten easier for me to stay on track. The more I focused on his pleasure, the less I struggled to keep from cummin’. I’d discovered a powerful tool for reducing Ace into a broken, cum-covered mess.

Each thrust got me closer to the goal. Ace’s desperate cries for more, his hips needily jerkin’ back against me, the slurry of words half spoken in a language I didn’t understand-- I wanted to keep him like that for hours. 

“Hah, ah, oh god Bill,” he gasped as his nails dug into the thin layer of jacket protecting him from the bark of the tree. 

“Harder,” he finally managed to say.  _ God damn, you’re going to make me break my knees with this shit.  _ I kept pumping though, cause there ain’t no way I was going to let him call me a quitter. Muffled cries of pleasure slipped out as he covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding him up on the tree stump.

I took a firm grasp of that silver hair-- softer than anyone’s hair I’d felt before -- and forced his head up. “Let me hear those moans,” I growled, jutting into him forcefully just to prove the point. 

“Oh god, yes,” he whimpered, his ass clenching against me with a tightness that almost pushed me over the edge right then and there. A slurry of dirty words spilled out, no longer repressed. “Fill me up. Make me leak with your cum. Fuck me like I’m your slut.” 

I couldn’t repress my laughter at that. There was somethin’ satisfyin’ about watchin’ his cocky attitude melt. “You asked for it,” I warned him. I rammed into him so hard that the slurry of dirty words he’d continued turned into a needy groan. His body went weightless as I hammered into him, each thrust elicitin’ obscenely wet sounds from the lube and sweat mixin’ around the base of my dick. 

“Good luck doin’ generators after I’ve fucked you so hard you can’t walk,” I said, relishin’ the way his legs shuddered in response. His groan was hoarse and weak. “You still want to be fucked like a slut?”

“Don’t… underestimate me,” he gasped, jutting his hips back into me. The shock of being fucked so ruthlessly was beginnin’ to wear off on him. I grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise him and slammed into him like a piston. Sweat dripped off my face and down my chest. His pink button was soaked, clinging to his skin with salty perspiration.

Ace’s noises, no longer comprehensible enough to be groans or moans, sounded like they were finally on the cusp. I wished I could see the face he was making as I turned him into a senseless puddle. 

“Such a cockslut,” I tutted at him, my own legs shakin’ from the build up. If he didn’t cum soon, I’d lose the battle. 

“Mmmh, Bill,” he whined, his voice vibrating’ like it was about to give out. He was losin’ it. His whole body shuddered and moved against my cock. I held my breath and clenched my teeth. Anythin’ to keep from cummin’ before him. He’d never let me live it down if I came first. His desperate cries, the tightness of his ass and the softness of his skin beneath my tight grip on his hips--  _ Oh fuck, oh god.  _ My held breath had my brain going fuzzy, unsure if it should focus on the pleasure or the need for air. I fell forward, biting my teeth into his neck to keep myself from spillin’ into him.

That’s when Ace shouted out, his hips jerkin’ erratically as he rode out what better have been one of the best orgasms of his life. I rocked forward, finally lettin’ air unto my lungs. Pleasure hit me like a ton of bricks. Cum jutted into his ass, fillin’ him up until it leaked out between himself and my dick. 

I didn’t know how long it took to ride it out. I was only aware of the pleasure, the feelin’ of his sweaty shirt beneath my cheek, and my own short breathin’. When I finally pulled out, strands of cum and lube dripped off my softening dick. Neither of us said anything’, both too overwhelmed by our feelings for any words to come out. I let him lean against me as he pulled his jeans up. Cum and sweat coated my jacket from the spots he’d been leaning over it. We’d have to clean our clothes, but that was later. 

I had enough sense to make sure he was okay. It didn’t go over my head that I should check up on my best friend after calling him a slut and fuckin’ his brains out. I wrapped a hand around his waist, pleased when I felt him lean into me. 

“You okay?” I asked, runnin’ my hand down the gray stubble of his chin. 

He nodded, taking a moment before talkin’. “Better than ever,” he finally spoke. His voice was nearly gone from all the moanin’ and beggin’ he’d done. 

“Maybe next time we should do something a bit less tiring. I ain’t sure my knees can take doing this more than once a few weeks,” I said with a smirk. 

“Luckily for us, we have all the time in the world,” he purred into my neck, placin’ kisses all the way up to my lips. The last one was a little longer, a little softer. There was somethin’ there I couldn’t quite place my finger on. The way our eyes met when it was done held something that hadn’t been there before. All I knew is I didn’t ever want it to stop. Ace was a bastard, but he was  _ my _ bastard now. 


End file.
